


[Podfic] Valentine, Arizona, Night

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Valentine, Arizona, Night", by Khaleesian.</p><p>(Part 2 of the "On the Road" series. Picks up immediately after "Vaughn, New Mexico".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Valentine, Arizona, Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine, Arizona, Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177945) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



| 

FandomAid commission by ruka_nanjou @ LJ. Thank you for your contribution!

**Title** : Valentine, Arizona, Night  
**Author** : Khaleesian

**Fandom** : Supernatural, Fast & the Furious crossover  
**Pairing** : Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto

**Length** : 39:42

**Read by** : Niko

**Download Options:**

  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c8onf65gbeab4tt/%5BSPN_-_FatF%5D_Valentine_Arizona_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a7oj4lp8gbub19d/%5BSPN_-_FatF%5D_Valentine%2C_Arizona_-_M4B.zip)

  
---|---


End file.
